After the Mansion
by Mighty-wants-to-draw
Summary: When Hiroshi came back from the mansion, he wasn't totally himself... Halloween one-shot


**Hey! Mighty here, I couldn't manage to write anything for the midnight game, but I WILL finish this! I thought of this randomly. Sorry if it isn't super awesome, but I didn't have super time either XD**

**So, enjoy!**

* * *

**After the mansion**

It's been a week. A week since Hiroshi came back from the mansion, severely wounded, but alive. He had been taken to a hospital when he collapsed on a sidewalk in the middle of the afternoon. It took him four days to wake up. At first, he was confused between his dreams and reality, and hardly remembered his parents, the first two days, he had suffered of a severe fever and breathing difficulties, but then had began to heal at an incredible speed.

He wasn't completely healed at the seventh day of the week, but most of his injuries had disappeared. Hiroshi began to feel himself change. Not mentally, like when you think alone for a long time, but physically, as if that new skin covering his injuries wasn't his.

One day, after taking a little nap, a nurse knocked at his door to tell him lunch was ready. After she was gone, Hiroshi could only see a black void. He tried to call out for someone, but he couldn't find the voice to do so. He stood up and walked carefully towards the door, putting his hands in front of him. His right hand net with the opened door. When he arrived in the hallway and turned left, he was able to see people. Only people; everything else was pitch black. Even then, he saw them in flashy colors. Their skin was pink, their hair was green and their clothes were different shades of blue.

He couldn't see the walls, the ceiling, or the floor, but he could guess his surroundings by looking at those people walking and that blind boy leaning on the walls to guide himself. How he guessed that boy was blind? He was the only one with bright red eyes while everyone else had white eyes. His steps were echoing through the hallway, making him see the corridor in his own way. Even though the people in the corridor were talking loudly, his steps echoing were more obvious to his ears.

After lunch, when he came back to his room, he couldn't help but look at himself in the mirror. He had the same appearance than the others, except for his eyes, that were black. He raised his left hand to touch a weird little patch on his forehand, but stopped his movement. His hand and forearm were purple. He lightly backed away from the mirror. Has it been like that all along? Why didn't someone point it out? Was he the only one to see this? He didn't know what was going on, but he doubted someone would tell him. He walked to his bed and sat down, trying to calm down his fast-beating heart from the shock. Why wasn't his arm pink like anybody else? Why were his eyes black? He was almost blind, wouldn't they be red? How did he even turn half-blind, anyway? So much questions, so little answers. He decided to wait a bit to try understanding what were those body changes.

Nobody seemed to notice anything during the following days. The purple skin had reached half of Hiroshi's head and was swirling around the left side of his chest. As weird as it could sound, he didn't pay attention to that at all. He turned away from his reflexion and passed his fingers on the side of his bed. He pressed the button to call the nurse and walked next to the opened door. He was hungry for meat. Not that hard animal-thing they'd give him, real meat. He waited behind the door for a minute or so. When he saw the nurse in the room, he quickly shut the door and locked it. He leaped on her and covered her mouth with one of his hands. Hiroshi bit her neck and pulled out the flesh with his teeth. He bit her another time in the neck to make her stop moving and concentrated on his meal. He began with the arms and the legs.

* * *

Mika ran into a room and hid under the bed. It seemed like she had chosen the bad room; she knew there was a closet in the other one. She was stuck in this one now. The door opened a couple of seconds later. There was nothing she could do, but stare at the feet slowly walking around the room. She heard a giggle.

"C'mon, Mika, don't make me cheat~!" a voice she knew very well said.

She stayed silent and prepared herself to run out of the room. The feet didn't move. It started to feel hot under the bed. She looked up.

Flames.

* * *

A knock on the door forced Hiroshi to look up from the red mess he was still eating. He recognized his mother's voice, asking him to open the door. The black void disappeared, showing him the real world. He looked down and stared in horror at the nurse's remainings. Hiroshi backed away until his bed blocked the way, shivering.

The door opened, revealing his parents and another woman. She probably unlocked the door. The three stared in shock at the corpse for a long moment. Hiroshi didn't remember anything, but he was terrified by the thought of what could have happened.

"I don't know what happened..." he whispered out, his voice shaking.

Even with his sincere tone, the blood on his hands and around his mouth confirmed to the three others he was responsible.

* * *

Takeshi knelt down in a room, completely exhausted from his run. Even his fear wouldn't let him run. He walked on all fours until he reached the wall and stayed down, trying to control his breath. Maybe he had been able to enter the room before he had been seen.

The door suddenly opened and a tall silhouette entered, his usual kind face distorted by a twisted smile. There was a rope around Takeshi's neck. The blonde struggled for a glimpse of oxygen, but his friend's foot on his chest prevented him from moving.

A drowning feeling, darkness.

* * *

Hiroshi had denied anything happening to the nurse, every new accusation making him panic more. He insisted on the fact that he had no idea what happened, what caused him to be taken to an asylum. This had terrified him more than anything. Being considered insane _and_ guilty of cannibalism were two things haunting him as he was sitting alone in his room, not allowed to have anything. He'd mostly gaze out the window and look at the trees not so far away.

When he became half-blind another time, he wasn't able to see the trees anymore, and sat in the middle of his room, surprisingly not panicking about his sight.

He looked up at the bars, even though he couldn't see them, and stood up. The only word in his mind was freedom. He walked to the window and passed his hands on the bars. He waited a couple of seconds, then jumped on the bars, bitting them ferociously.

* * *

Takuro grabbed the last blue piece and quickly turned, feeling a presence behind him. Not seeing anything out of the ordinary, he exited the cell and ran in a white hallway with an almost complete frame. In the middle of the frame, there was a handle with a strong metal bar on attaching it to the center of the solid blue. He put the last piece with the others and pulled the handle, helping himself by pushing the wall with his foot. He heard the door slowly opening behind him. He smiled hearing that and continued pulling until the handle refused to go any further.

He got pushed violently on the wall.

"Thanks to have found the exit for me," Hiroshi's voice said.

Takuro screamed when there was a sharp pain in his back. He felt sharp things get in his spinal column and an unbearable pain in his back.

Takuro fell limply on the ground, his vision turning black.

* * *

Hiroshi pushed the last bar apart. He had pushed the higher and lower parts away to leave a way just big enough for him to go through. He climbed the wall, but heard a noise behind him. He looked back and saw two eyes; someone was peeking through the little hole in the door. He ignored it and jumped through the window.

Hiroshi ran in the small plain toward the trees, smiling at his freedom. He let his feet lead him in the woods. He could see the building in front him.

The mansion that started it all. He spotted a group of six kids entering the mansion. He smiled widely. He had a good surprise for them. Yes, a very good one.

* * *

**There you go, one-shot! That's a weird one, I think... XD**

**So, please leave a review and see you next time!**


End file.
